Nuestra noche
by Sake-san
Summary: Después de una exitosa noche pidiendo dulces, tres de los mugiwara regresan al Sunny, conversando sobre como esa noche les pertenece.


**NI ONE PIECE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN. SON PROPIEDAD DE EIICHIRO ODA, SÓLO HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.**

 **Nuestra noche.**

La luna llena iluminaba el camino de una mujer de vestido largo, blanco, de labios rojos y colmillos falsos, era la visión de una hermosa vampiresa, que llevaba en brazos a un peludo doctor de traje y pañuelo, un pequeño hombre lobo con la barriga hinchada de caramelos y que aun en su sopor, se negaba a soltar un algodón de azúcar.

_ **¿Te divertiste pidiendo dulces?** _ preguntó al pequeño reno, que admiraba orgulloso su botín: un gran costal lleno de delicias azucaradas que seguramente triplicaba el tamaño de su dueño, era cargado por un par de brazos fleur. Ser pequeño y lindo tenía sus ventajas.

_ **¡Claro que sí!, conseguí muchos y… la fiesta también fue muy divertida _** dijo entre bostezos y tallandose los ojos.

Así fue, llegaron a una isla no señalada por el log pose para comprar provisiones, donde se celebraba una extraña fiesta con disfraces, dulces, chicos y grandes corriendo por doquier. Fieles a su espíritu festivo aceptaron la invitación del alcalde para sumarse al festival, donde curiosamente Chopper, uno de los más renuentes a participar después de que Robin les contara algo del folklore y significado que tenía la fiesta, fue el que más se divirtió.

Después de bailar, comer, correr, proteger sus dulces de un ansioso capitán enojado de que por su edad ya no califica para la gran movilización de pequeños que piden dulce o truco, teóricamente Chopper tampoco pero quién lo sabría a simple vista, estaba exhausto.

Todos, disfrazados como lo dicta el festejo bajaron a divertirse y eventualmente encontraron algo para cada uno, concursos del mejor disfraz o de comer manzanas, se unieron acompañando a la banda que tocaba, contaron las mejores historias de terror a los que se atrevían a escuchar. Finalmente quienes terminaron acompañando al renito en su dulce procesión eran Zoro y Robin.

En algún punto de la noche, Zoro que era Frankenstein en persona se perdió, sus amigos esperaban encontrarlo antes de irse.

El camino al Sunny era bullicioso, había gente festejando bailando y bebiendo, cuando de un callejón salió el espadachín que traía una bolsa en mano.

_ **Ahí estaban, ¿dónde se habían metido?** _ dijo negando con la cabeza, ellos siempre se perdían.

_ **Nosotros pedíamos dulces, tú fuiste… el que se perdió _** dijo cansado el doctor.

_ **¡Yo no me perdí!_** replicó el hombre con dientes de tiburón.

_ **¿Qué tienes ahí?_** preguntó Robin señalando la bolsa, ignorando el humor de su nakama.

_ **Dulces y manzanas con caramelo, fui a un bar y el dueño me las dio junto con y dos botellas de sake** _ se relamió los labios _ **dijo que era un agradecimiento, ¿los quieres?**

_ **¡sí, entre más mejor!, pero ¿por qué? _** preguntó Chopper.

 **_ Supongo que por detener a unos idiotas disfrazados de marines que que quisieron robarle _** respondió tranquilo.

_ **¡Genial!** _ dijo Chopper con estrellas, en los ojos _**_ te recompensan con dulces si haces lo correcto _**_ pensó Chopper maravillado, Robin sonrió discretamente.

_ **No me dejaban beber en paz** _ dijo Zoro restando importancia al hecho. Puso la bolsa dentro del costal y se lo cargó al hombro, liberando a Robin del peso los brazos se deshicieron y continuaron los tres el camino de regreso al barco.

Al poco andar, Zoro dio una vuelta errónea pero fue detenido por un tirón, era Chopper que a punto de quedarse dormido, aferró su pequeña pezuña a un extremo de su fajín para evitar que se pierda.

_ **No te alejes Zoro, no quiero perderlos** _ dijo con un último hilo de voz antes de caer completamente dormido.

_ **Está exhausto _** dijo Robin con una sonrisa maternal.

_ **Son sólo dulces, no debería preocuparle tanto** _ hablóZoro

_ **No creo que hablara de los dulces** _ dijo Robin pensativa.

Ambos continuaron caminando para volver al Sunny con Chopper en brazos de Robin, dormido con su pezuña aferrada al fajín de Zoro que cargaba un gran costal de dulces, atrayendo las miradas de los transeúntes por la linda estampa que formaron sin pretenderlo: una linda familia que volvía de un divertido día de fiesta.

_ **Parece que se divirtió mucho, ¿cómo lograste convencerlo de bajar?** _ preguntó él.

_ **¿Además de los dulces? _** bromeó _ **sólo** **le dije que, si bien la leyenda de la festividad dice que en esta noche se facilita el puente para que crucen brujas, demonios,espectros, monstruos y demás personajes sobrenaturales… _**

_ **¿Cuándo llega la parte amable? eso lo envió debajo de la cama en primer lugar _** interrumpió Zoro con una sonrisa.

_ **No es muy diferente a un día en el Sunny, en otras palabras… _**

_ **La noche es nuestra _** terminó Zoro la frase que estaba rondando la mente de Robin y ella asintió en respuesta.

" _Por que esa noche, se abría un pasaje entre dos mundos que no deberían tocarse, los monstruos eran libres de deambular por este mundo, pasando desapercibidos entre disfraces y risas, con el peligro latente de ser descubiertos y aquellos que desearan causar un verdadero mal, sólo con una luz serían detenidos, calabazas talladas con una vela al interior única defensa para alejar lo peor"._

Eso era lo decía la leyenda, que Robin leyó esa tarde, pero ¿cuál era realmente el temor de Chopper? Esa palabra "monstruo", palabra que se adjudicó con orgullo con tal de proteger a sus nakamas pero, que al ser pronunciada con tanto terror por unos niños, lo hizo dudar de si era correcto o no bajar, pues él en realidad era un monstruo y no quería hacerles daño, Robin le explicó que todos en ese barco lo eran y eso no significa que vayan a dañar la isla, que probablemente los verdaderos monstruos están disfrazados de gente buena.

Hoy podría pretender ser alguien más, distraerse un rato sin preocupación, ¿qué temor podía tener ante esas palabras que había escuchado tanto? Si un pirata infame de monstruosa fuerza era hoy una momia que bailaba con palillos en la nariz, un cocinero capaz de prenderse en llamas era hoy un caballero de brillante armadura que coqueteaba con seis damas a la vez, un mentiroso narizón disfrazado de faquir asombraba a la multitud sentado en una cama de clavos; la mujer que muchas veces fue llamada bruja, esta noche era precisamente eso, llevando a la quiebra a los jugadores en la mesa de póker; un esqueleto parlante era elogiado por su " _disfraz"_ mientras tocaba el violín acompañado del extraño baile de un bombero en tanga.

Aquellos que fueron llamados demonios, de miradas letales, cuya fama precedía a sus propios nombres "un demonio en forma humana con sed de sangre" y uno "cuyo conocimiento sería la destrucción del mundo" charlaban tranquilamente adentrándose en el bosque.

_ **¿Los vampiros son demonios?** _ preguntó Zoro siguiendo la conversación.

_ **Originalmente sí, muchas culturas los tienen como entidades demoníacas de baja clase sedientas de sangre. Revividos que se alimentan de la esencia vital carentes de un alma.**

_ **Por eso no tienen un reflejo o sombra _** añadió él, ella sonrió.

_ **Aunque las versiones a las que estamos más acostumbrados representan más a lo sombrío que puede haber en una persona _** Zoro arqueo una ceja _ **lo prohibido, lo que es incorrecto mostrar a la "luz" cosas como el instinto o el deseo, partes de ti que debían permanecer ocultas y ser vistas con temor _** en algún momentode esa explicación los labios de Robin se acercaron a milímetros del oído de Zoro mandando una descarga por su espina a cada palabra.

_ **Tu disfraz tampoco es malo "Frankenstein"_** sonrió divertida retomando su lugar en el camino.

Zoro bufo aparentemente fastidiado, pues esa tarde había sido obligado a disfrazarse y un poco de ropa vieja destruida en alguna batalla, pintura verde-grisáceo en su rostro y manos (que se quitó a la primer oportunidad que tuvo), tornillos falsos en el cuello y las cicatrices propias de su cuerpo hicieron el trabajo.

 **_ Sólo otra manera de representar lo peor del hombre en un ridículo envase _** dijo Zoro.

Porque tal vez eran monstruos **,** pero lo aceptaban y eso los hace libres.

La plática siguió hasta que el Sunny estuvo frente a ellos y en cubierta, Zoro se sorprendió de no ver a nadie más.

_ **¿Los demás, dónde están?** _ preguntó.

_ **Aún hay fiesta en la isla, supongo que dormirán en el hotel, yo regresé por la guardia y para que Chopper descanse** _ dijo Robin al mismo tiempo que tomaba el gran saco de dulces y le entregaba al doctor dormido.

_ **¿Podrías llevarlo a la cama?, me pidió que escondiera sus dulces al llegar _** pidió Robin, el espadachín no tuvo inconvenientes y tomó al pequeño llevándolo a su cama, rió al ver que entre sueños defendía sus caramelos.

Regresó a cubierta y observó la luna llena, cuando sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

_ **¿Dulce o travesura Zoro? _** dijo Robin todavía con el disfraz y avanzando lentamente hacia él con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de morder una manzana con caramelo.

_ **La noche es joven _** dijo él con una media sonrisa.

_ **Y es nuestra _** dijo ella deteniéndose frente a él.

_ **Y es nuestra _** repitió Zoro tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él antes de morder la manzana que aún tenía en la mano.

* * *

 **He aquí mi aporte a la celebración anglosajona de Halloween divertida en verdad, este iba a ser un drabble de 500 palabras para un evento en Facebook pero cuando la idea se desarrolló fue demasiado grande para participar y no quería cortarla.**

 **También quería hacer algo respecto al Día de Muertos que se celebra en México, pero no creo terminar a tiempo.**

 **En fin, diviértanse.**

 **Nos leemos, un abrazo.**


End file.
